


The Games

by Someone_end_me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hunger games-ish au, M/M, Tags to be Added as Updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_end_me/pseuds/Someone_end_me
Summary: For the higher class, the games were just games.For the middle class, the games were a way to make money.For the lower class, for Lance, the games were life. If you weren’t good at the games your family would leave you on the street to have one less mouth to feed.It was also a chance.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a combination of the Hunger Games and the video for the song ta fête by Stromae (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ublchJYzhao his songs are good i reccomend) and my own personal twists 
> 
> should i work on my other fics? sure. Am I? eventutally.

\

For Lance and Hunk the games were a way of life, the only way of life. Lance’s father got injured in his third game and couldn’t walk without assistance; he became unqualified to participate and Lance’s mother was ridiculed for marrying him to this day. Hunk’s moms had died, one from cancer and the other from her tenth game; Hunk lived with them after that.

 

Lance and Hunk were lucky, they had a good family. A family that valued a childhood. Hunk and Lance were allowed to be kids until they were ten, five years from when they were to have their first audition. His mama didn’t not have them develop skills but she wasn’t like other parents who only let their kids do that, only let them play things that catered to their skills. Jennifer's mom did that and Jennifer was really mean.

 

Lance knew the reason he was allowed a childhood because of who his mom, sisters, and brothers were. His family were the champions of their section, they always win. Lance remembered when his mama told him and Hunk that they didn’t have to be champions, that winning wasn’t their job but living was.

 

And Lance was going to live until it killed him.

 

“You will never beat the gladiator with that speed, pick it up tormenta.” Alma yelled at him from the training balcony. “Relax and focus, you can beat this level, use the right techniques.” 

 

Panting, he skidded to a corner of the training room and took a breath. Taking stock of the gladiator as it prepared to attack; with a well planned slide and kick he was able to take down the gladiator and immobilize it.

 

“Well done! Take a five minute break, make sure to eat and rehydrate.” She tossed down a small water and a piece of almost stale whole wheat, almost spoiled meat sandwich. “Drink the whole bottle.” 

 

Chugging the bottle and taking a bite of the food he turned his attention to the zapping bot and kicked it.

 

“Hey, be nice to that thing.” Alma laughed and kicked it too before ‘stealing’ a bite of his sandwich, food was tight in the fourth section, they had all learned to share from birth. “When you're done we’re going to review pressure point attacks and then move on to targets, sound like a plan?”

 

“The best one.” Lance smirked at his sister passing her the rest of his food and getting ready to face the gladiator again.

 

-

-

 

When they all finally finished training it was time for dinner, or what was dinner for them; a soup that barely fed all of them, some stale bread, and a small cake if they were lucky. But it was dinner with his living family, the only time they could truly act like one.

 

“How was training today, termanto?” His papa passed him some bread while Mia dished out the soup.

 

“Good, I almost got to level 40 on the gladiator and remembered all the pressure points this time.” Thanking Mia, he drank the soup in one go and began to nibble on the bread.

 

“That’s amazing, mijo!” His mama stood up, clapping, so fast that she almost knocked over the table.

 

“Just remember to take it slow.” His papa waved his cane around a bit, grinning at Lance like a madman.


	2. Audition

Lance’s audition had gone well, he pulled a 86/100 out of his ass. Which means he qualified for the second section games, not what he was aiming for but not bad. Hunk had gotten a 64/100, qualifying him for the third section games but he refused.

 

“You sure mama won’t get mad that I chose not to go?” Hunk had classification sheet in his hands, crinkling it and smoothing it out repeatedly. “I mean, I know she always said we didn't have to be champions but will she be okay with me not competing at all?”

 

“She’ll be fine with it, we have too many fighters in our family anyway. You open up your little mechanic shop, as long as you still cook for the family I’m sure she won’t mind at all.” Staring at his own classification sheet, the red stamp of  _ Level 40; Battle Rating 8  _ searing itself in his mind's eye, Lance folded it up carefully and put it in his pocket.

 

“What are you gonna do? Are you gonna fight in the second section tournament?”

 

“Yes.” Lance could feel his friend, his brothers, outrage; the holes Hunk were burning into back felt like they were shatter him like glass. 

 

“You’re going to die.” Hunk walked past him, posture stiff and anger seeped out of him like oil.

 

“I’m going to live.” Lance whispered it like a prayer.

 

-

-

 

His mother had been excited and then developed in a mess of screaming and spanish. His father’s face had gone pale and Alma had to catch him when he collapsed. 

 

When his mother ran out of breath to yell she fell into a chair and started crying.

 

“Lance, tormenta, you know that the second section games are to the death. You can’t win there and I refuse to lose another child to those rich bastards perverted death traps.” Lance winced at the mention of his eldest sister. “I refuse to chase your laugh through the house and find nothing.”

 

Sighing Lance sat down in the old, half broken rocking chair across from his mother. He knew that this would happen, he just didn’t think she would be this opposed.

 

“If I play in the second section games, and win, I will get more money than any other section offers for their games. And before you start about how we don’t need the extra money, we do, and that’s not the only reason.” He waited for his mother to calm down and really pay attention before he began. “I want to win, I will win. No one besides Takashi Shirogane has ever scored as high as I have. I have more skills than the average player, I’m a warrior from a family of warriors.”

 

“I understand that you want to win, but winning is not all there is. Lance, you need to live for you.” 

 

“I can’t, I never have. No one in this god forsaken section has ever lived for themselves. It would kill us before the games ever got to us.”

 

“Then live for me, live your family.” His mother was screaming again, he could see the tears urn down Hunks face as his friend watched the fight in horror.

 

“That’s why I’m fighting in the second section games.I will work my way up to the first section, and will bring all of you with me. I refuse to let Shay and Hunk raise their baby in a crime torn city. I will be the Champion of the entire city by the time that their child is two years old, if not sooner.” 

 

After that it was a rush of noise, everyone was screaming at each other except his father. When Lance looked to his old man, noticing for not the first time how worn down he looked, his father nodded to him.

 

“Enough.” His father's voice cut through the cacophony like an arrow, everyone grew silent and waited for him to talk. “Lance you can go compete in the second section games.”

 

“No! Julias, how could you let your son walk to his own death?” His mother grabbed her husband by the collar; they had never gotten violent with each other, always the perfect power couple who never fought. “How could you allow our son to kill himself?”

 

“Lilly, he’s killing himself by staying here. We can’t stop him, the law doesn’t allow us to and neither will our son. This is what he wants and don’t you dare tell me he won’t do anything to accomplish this goal of his. I think his dream of getting us all into the first section is foolish and ridiculous but I’m not an idiot, Lance is skilled. He’s better than you, than me, than anyone, and he’s only getting better.” His father took his mother's hand and cradled her face in his other hand. “He won’t be walking to his own death, he will be strutting to his own victory. And you know it.”

 

Lance finally saw a smile grace his mother’s lips.

  
“He can go.”


	3. Second Section

The second section wasn’t that much better than the fourth section, despite what all the advertisements claim. The buildings were taller, spaced closer together, and the streets were cleaner. There were no people begging for money on the street, or at least they weren’t where Lance was.

There was more green but there were less plants. At home there were trees everywhere, uprooting the already broken sidewalk, but they were always bare. It didn’t rain much back home.

“Lance Sanchez?” The guard at the entrance the auditorium looked from her sheet and back to him, her face was expressionless.

“Yes.” He signed in when she prompted him to and followed her inside.

“Take the second hallway to your left, third door on your right after that and you’ll end up in the practice room. Dorms are on the third level, your room is number 3B668.”

“Thanks...” She grunted, walking out the door before he could finish the rest of his sentence. “For the help, I guess.”

Shrugging, he followed her directions. Lance wasn't excited persay, he knew that he could die before, during, or after the games, but he couldn’t help the buzzing energy stuck in the pit of his chest.

The practice room was crowded and nothing like the one at home, this one seemed more like a gym. There wasn’t a gladiator or fighting ring in sight. Spotting someone who looked to be a proctor, he jogged over to she.

“Do you know if this place comes with a gladiator or fighting ring?” The possible procter jumped at his voice, turning to him so fast it looked like she would get whiplash.

“Um, what are you doing here sir?” She looked down at her sheet and back up at him. “This is the woman’s practice room.”

“Oh, well then can you direct me to the men’s?” Those bastards in registration fucked with his papers again. He’s legally man, those bastards.

“Sure, give me name so I can call them and tell them you’re not skipping, just lost.” The woman gave him a beaming smile, pulling out a walkie talkie looking thing.

“Lance Sanchez.” She nodded then did a double take, running her eyes over her own sheet. Those fucking bastards at registration.

“Um, are you supposed to be on my list?”

“No, I’m not. I’m from the fourth section and the bastards at registration like to change our papers without permission if we don’t adhere to their values. The administration doesn’t do anything about it cause they don’t really care.”

“Oh! Alright,” She talked into the walkie talkie device real quick, giving the other person a short version of the story, “is the rest of your information correct though?”

“Should be, I’ll check when I get to the right place.”

“Okay, here’s the directions to the boys auditorium and who to talk about updating your information. Good luck, Lance.” She handed the piece of paper she had written the information on, waving him out the door.

-  
-

The people at administration had given him a hard time, he almost got his ass beat by some guy with a mullet, and his new dorm room was on the fifth floor. At least he got his own mega bathroom.

“Well, I guess this place isn’t so bad.” Soaking in the large bathtub, he looked around, smiling at all the little things that he didn’t have back home. He had to get his family to the first section now. “You can do this.” He fist bumped himself and continued to wash.

-  
-

The bed was absolute heaven but no matter how much it felt like a cloud he got up with the first rays of the morning.

He noticed there was a little balcony, it had a privacy wall on one side, and was perfect for him to do his morning stretches.

The only problem.

He shared his balcony with the mullet asshole from the day before, and the guy was stretching outside too.

“Fuck it.” Throwing on his generic workout clothes and grabbing his ratty yoga mat, he opened the sliding door and began to set up.

Mullet man gave him an annoyed glance, but kept his stupid mouth shut so Lance was fine with it.  
-  
-

Keith couldn’t believe he was next to the hot asshole from yesterday. No one had beaten him in the fighting ring before but this dick cheated. He was lucky he was so cute.

Speaking of cute, this guy has the best fucking ass that Keith had ever seen. He didn’t know what the guy was doing but he wasn’t complaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keiths real gay

**Author's Note:**

> if there any actual spanish speakers who can correct anything i got wrong that would be wonderful because, while i tried to avoid writing in a language i didn't know, i used google translate for terms of endearment i couldn't not include  
> Translations:  
> Tormenta: storm


End file.
